Road trip
by Skovko
Summary: Seth's rental broke down and he's stranded on a deserted road. A car approaches and the woman inside offers him a ride. Theresa is a down to earth woman and they share a few things in common. She's doing a different kind of road trip and finds herself heading in the same direction as him. One hour road trip together turns out to be more.
1. Wolf and fighter

Seth looked ahead hopefully as car lights were approaching. Finally someone came driving by on the old country road which he was currently stranded on. He growled yet another obscenity at the piece of shit rental car that had broken down in the middle of fucking nowhere.

"Please, be a good samaritan," he mumbled.

He took a step out and raised his hand, hoping whoever was inside the approaching car would stop and help him. That, and also hoping whoever it was wasn't gonna turn out to be a serial killer. Yes, he could fight but even he couldn't win over weapons if that was the case. He raised his brows as he started hearing music.

"Is that...?" He mumbled as he recognized the band. "It is!"

The tones of Parkway Drive's song "Devil's Calling" hit him and he couldn't help but smile. Whoever was inside that car at least had good taste in music. It couldn't be a serial killer. Serial killers didn't have good music taste. And if it was, maybe he would be spared due to liking the same music. He waved his hand and the car luckily stopped.

"Need any help?" A female voice sounded.

He was surprised as he looked through the open window at her. He didn't know why but he had expected a man.

"My car broke down," he said.  
"Jump in," she said and smiled.

He gave her a smile back, grabbed his bag from the rental, put it in the trunk of her car and got in. She started driving again and the Parkway Drive ended and instead In This Moment's song "Big Bad Wolf" started.

"You only got metal on that?" He asked and pointed at the MP3 player connected with the car's radio.  
"Mostly metal but also some rock, punk and dark country," she answered.  
"A girl of my heart," he chuckled and looked at her. "I'm Seth."  
"I know who you are," she said.

He looked at her surprised.

"What? I watch wrestling," she said. "Don't worry, I don't want your autograph or a selfie with you. I'm not some crazy screaming fan trying to kidnap you either. I'm Theresa and I'll be your chauffeur for the night."

He laughed a little and reached his hand over to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you, Theresa," he said.  
"Likewise. So where are you going?" She asked.  
"Just the next town over," he answered.  
"It's an hour away. Think you can last that long inside a car with me?" She asked.  
"You got good taste in music," he answered.  
"But I'm a singer and not everyone thinks it sounds good," she said warningly.  
"Shit, I should have gone with the serial killer who stopped before you then," he joked.

She let out a loud laugh, not one of those forced ones but a real heartwarming laugh, and something about it made him laugh too. She just seemed so real and honest.

"So, wolfboy," she giggled as the choros from "Big Bad Wolf" once again reached them. "Who are you fighting tomorrow at RAW?"  
"Wolfboy?" He chuckled.  
"It kinda suits you. After all, you used to be a hound. Everyone says Roman was the big dog and he was, but you my good man, you were the fierce one of the pack. You would bite the hand that feeds you if you got something out of it. And I always wanted to give the nickname wolf to someone," she said.  
"So we're already that far into our relationship that we're giving nicknames," he said and smiled. "Alright, seeing you just grabbed it from that song, I should do something similar too. I can't really call you pig, now, can I?"  
"Not if you don't wanna walk the rest of the way," she said.  
"They made that other song. What was it called again? Fighter?" He asked.  
"Yeah, Fighter. Strong song," she answered.  
"So that's what I'll call you. Fighter. You seem like someone who won't go down without a fight," he said.  
"I like it," she said.

She turned her head and smiled warmly at him before turning back to focus on the road again.

"So where are you going?" He asked.  
"Out in the blue," she answered.  
"You're just taking a road trip?" He asked.  
"Sort of," she answered. "My father died 6 months ago and left me a whole lot of money. I read somewhere about travelling and just following clues. Like, you start in a town and you wait till you get a clue on where to go next. Maybe you're inside a bookstore and come across a book about a certain town and go there. Whatever clue is handed to you. I wanted to try that so I quit my job and bought this car."  
"That takes guts," he said.  
"So you're officially my first clue. I'm going to the next town over," she said.  
"That's actually really cool," he said.

He took out his phone and texted someone. Shortly after a text came back.

"Okay, as a thank you for saving my butt tonight," he started.  
"It's a cute butt. Would be a crime not to save it," she joked.

He couldn't help but laugh as he struggled to continue talking.

"As I was saying," he laughed. "As a thank you for saving me tonight, there's a ticket waiting in your name at the arena tomorrow night. It's not a great seat though but it's the best I can do."  
"Really? That's fucking cool. Thank you," she said.  
"No problem. Then you can see for yourself who I'm fighting," he said.  
"Wait, you don't know my full name," she said.  
"It's put aside for Theresa Fighter," he said.

Again she let out that real heartwarming laughter that just filled the entire car.

"You're something else, Seth Rollins," she said.  
"I've heard that before," he said.  
"Theresa Wright," she said. "Just in case you ever need it for some weird reason."


	2. Going to the airport

Seth was jumping up and down on the same spot as Miz's music played. In just a few seconds his music would start and he would go out there to tear the roof off the building together with Miz. He sent a silent thought to Theresa. They had parted ways the night before but he knew she was out there somewhere, sitting high above, somewhere where he unfortunately wouldn't be able to see her.

Theresa jumped to her feet along with every other fan in the building as Seth's music hit. He looked so small coming down the ramp for her position. He had warned her. It wasn't a great seat. It didn't matter to her. What mattered was that he had actually gotten a seat for her and she hadn't even asked for it. He had been kind to her just for the sake of being kind. She liked that in people. No ulterior motives. Just him being kind and thanking her the only way he could think of.

"Go Seth!" She shouted just like everyone else.

She knew he would never be able to hear her from where she was standing but it didn't matter. What mattered was the moment and the feeling everyone got from standing together and enjoying the show.

Seth woke up next morning and stretched his body. It had been a good show last night. He and Miz had been on fire and fed off the audience's incredible reaction. It had been a killer match and everyone knew it. He lived for matches like this.

After packing his stuff he walked down to the parking basement to meet Roman who had promised him a seat in his rental to the airport. He stopped as his eyes came across a lime green car that looked like the one Theresa drove. It couldn't be hers. She had dropped him off at this hotel two nights earlier and continued in search for a bed and breakfast or a motel. As he stood there wondering, someone pinched his ass. He turned around angry, ready to raise hell on whoever the crazy fan might be, but he was met by a grinning Theresa.

"Hey wolf," she said.  
"You pinched me!" He whined.  
"Are you gonna report me for sexual harassment? If so, let me just grab your front too so I can go to jail happy," she joked.  
"How would you like if I pinched your ass?" He asked.  
"Try it and find out," she giggled.

She walked towards her car and he followed behind, watching her ass as she went, wondering if he in fact should take her up on her word and pinch it. He decided against it but kept it in the back of his mind in case he ever needed to pull it out as an excuse.

"So what are you doing here, fighter? I thought you left for a B&B," he said.  
"I did," she turned around and smiled. "But no one had room. After driving around for a couple of hours I found myself back here and they actually had a room. I should have just stayed here."

She laughed a little at her own stupidity and he couldn't help but smile. Her laughter was still so real and heartwarming that it was contagious.

"You should have called," he started. "Oh wait..."  
"Good one, wolf. I need your number for that," she said and opened the car door. "Need a ride somewhere?"  
"I'm just going to the airport to head home," he said.  
"I'll take you," she offered.  
"Alright," he took out his phone. "Just let me call Roman first."

After a quick phone conversation and a promise of filling Roman in later on who this mysterious Theresa was, he sat in her car and she drove him to the airport. It was a quick ride, too quick for his liking. Just as she pulled into a parking spot, his phone buzzed. He looked down and read the text, made a grumpy noise and turned the phone so she could see the text.

"My flight is two hours delayed," he said.  
"That sucks. Guess you have to try and dodge fans for a little longer," she said and gave him a sideways smile.  
"Don't joke about that. Do you have any idea how some of them stalk me around in airports? If only they would act normal and just ask for a fucking photo instead of playing paparazzi hoping to get a photo of me scratching my ass or something," he said.  
"Why do conversations with you always end up with your ass?" She asked.  
"Maybe it's just our thing," he grinned.  
"That ass is your thing. I'm just touching it like a bad girl," she said.  
"I can always punish you for that," he smirked.

They were silent for a few seconds as they both looked at each other with challenging looks. It would be so easy just to say yes and then laugh it out.

"Maybe if we meet again," she said.

She saved the moment without actually saying yes or no, leaving it hanging in the air.

"Alright," he chuckled. "You never know. We might will. But right now, will you join me for a cup of coffee?"  
"Sure, I could use a morning fix," she said.

He was surprised that she had actually taken him up on the offer but it made him happy too. He grabbed his bag, she locked the car and they both headed inside the busy airport in search for a place that served decent coffee and maybe some breakfast too.

"Why do we have to go to Denver?" They both looked at the pouting kid and his mom.  
"Because grandma wants to see you," the mother answered.

She looked over at Seth and smiled.

"That's it. My next clue. I'm going to Denver," she said.  
"Just like that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just like that," she answered.  
"I envy you for daring to do this, just travelling around without a plan," he said.  
"I just felt like it was now or never. I was at a point in my life where nothing but my job tied me down and when I inherited all that money, I just decided to go for it," she said.  
"How long are you planning on doing it?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Till I get tired, I guess. I'm hoping to fall in love with a city along the way and just buy a house and stay there," she answered.  
"You're incredible, fighter," he said and reached over to squeeze her hand. "I really enjoy your company but I better get going if I don't wanna miss my flight."

They walked outside the coffee shop and he pulled her in to hug her goodbye. He normally didn't hug people he had just met but it just felt like they connected on a whole different level, like they had known each other for years.

"You watch yourself, fighter. There's a whole lot of weirdos out there," he said.  
"Worse than you?" She chuckled.  
"If anyone messes with you, you tell them big bad wolf Seth Rollins will be coming for them," he said and winked.  
"I think it'll work better if I drop Roman's name," she joked.

He wrapped an arm around her neck and put her in a light headlock.

"Take that back!" He growled and laughed.  
"Never!" She laughed back.  
"Mom, what's that man doing to that lady?" Some kid asked.  
"Oh shit," he quickly let go of her.

He gave her a cheeky smile and she tried her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Safe flight," she finally managed to say.  
"Safe drive," he countered.

She nodded and he grabbed his bag from the floor and turned around. After a few steps he stopped.

"Hey, can I get your..." She was already too far away to hear him. "...number?"

He sighed and turned around again.

"Probably for the better," he mumbled unconvincingly as he headed for his gate.


	3. Not much fight left in you today

Seth closed the car door and watched as Roman locked the car. Since his little adventure with the rental breaking down, he didn't feel like getting another one. Luckily Roman had agreed to letting him ride along.

They made their way across the parking lot when his eyes automatically drifted towards a lime green car. He stared in disbelief for a second as he saw her familiar face sitting inside it. He quickly walked over and opened the car door.

"Are you stalking me now?" He chuckled.

She looked up at him and first now did he notice how tired she looked. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd come up with a witty comeback. I'm glad to see your ass though," she said.  
"I'm pretty sure that ass comment could almost be seen as a witty comeback," he said.  
"I still got it," she sighed.  
"But seriously, what are you doing here? Denver didn't work out for you?" He asked.  
"Denver was great. I was sitting in a cosy little coffee shop when that song began. Sweet home Alabama. So I got into my car and just started driving. Do you know it takes an entire day to get from Colorado to Alabama?" She said.  
"When did you arrive?" He asked.  
"Not sure. They don't have room here but I can't drive around like this so I figured I'd just sleep in the car," she answered.

He reached his hand down and helped her out of the car. He closed the car door and she leaned up against the car, looking like she was about to fall asleep standing like that.

"Shit fighter, not much fight left in you today," he chuckled.  
"I just wanna sleep," she mumbled.  
"Keep standing. Don't fall," he said.

He walked to the trunk, opened it and grabbed a bag. She had several bags back there so he just hoped he grabbed the right one. He closed the trunk again and walked back to her. He felt the pockets in her jeans and stuck his hand down in the one he felt the car keys in.

"Feeling me up now?" She asked and actually managed to smirk.  
"I owe you one for pinching my ass last week," he said.  
"I knew you were one to hold a grudge," she said.

He finally got the car keys out and locked the car. He pushed the keys back into her pocket, yanked his own bag and her bag up in one hand while placing the other arm around her waist to help her walk in her sleepy state.

"Come on, fighter," he said.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"You need to sleep," he said.  
"They don't got any rooms in there," she argued as they walked towards the hotel.  
"I already got a room," he said.

She let him lead her over the parking lot, too tired to even try and start a fight. Roman stood waiting by the entrance.

"What the hell, dude?" He whispered.  
"It's Theresa," Seth whispered back.  
"Oh, she's the one," Roman chuckled and turned his attention towards her. "Nice to meet you, Theresa."  
"Likewise. I'm gonna owe you a smile and a handshake for another time," she mumbled.

Roman laughed and turned to Seth, giving his friend a nod and a wink, before they all walked to the front desk and checked in.

"You're really taking her to your room?" Roman whispered as they waited for the elevator.  
"I can't just leave her out in the car," Seth whispered back.  
"You guys do realize you suck at whispering, right?" She asked and yawned.  
"Sorry, fighter," Seth gave her a little squeeze.  
"I don't care if you dump me in a laundry room as long as I get to sleep," she said.

She was leaning into Seth's side as he unlocked the door. He dumped their bags on the floor and immetiately walked her over to the bed. She tumbled down on it and was asleep before he could even ask her if she needed anything from her bag to sleep in. He watched her for a few seconds, smiling to himself, and then reached down to push some of her hair away from her face.

"I found you again, fighter," he said. "You ain't getting away from the wolf this time."

With a sigh he moved away from the bed. He wished he could just dump down next to her but he had to go. He had a house show this evening. He located pen and paper and left her a note on the nightstand about where he had gone to just in case she woke up. She didn't wake up though, not until he came back late that evening. Even though he tried being quiet, she woke up when he entered the room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he said.  
"It's okay. I gotta pee anyway," she said.

She rolled out of bed and looked at the bag on the floor that she recognized as hers.

"Shoot, not the one with my toothbrush in it," she said.  
"I got you covered," he said, unzipped his own back and threw an unopened toothbrush at her. "I always travel with several since I tend to forget them in the bathrooms."  
"Leaving DNA traces for the maids to find. You know they might clone you, right?" She said.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living," he laughed. "Now get your cute butt in there so I can shower."  
"Oh, now it's my butt that's cute. I thought that was your butt," she said.  
"My ass is hot!" He said and slapped his own ass.

She laughed and walked out in the bathroom. He heard her moving around in there and a few minutes later she came walking back out, ready to get back into bed and just sleep through the entire night.

"Are you sure you wanna share a bed with me?" She asked.  
"Are you gonna grope me in my sleep?" He asked.  
"I might," she answered.  
"I think I can manage to fight you off," he said.  
"You're no fun," she said.

He chuckled and walked out in the bathroom. After he showered and brushed his teeth, he walked back in. She was already asleep, this time actually under the cover instead of on top of it. On the floor next to the bed was her jeans and her bra. He sucked in his breath as he realized he was about to share the bed with her only in her panties and tee. Not that he minded, he just hadn't been prepared for it.

He reminded himself to be a gentleman as he walked over to turn off the light and then found his way down on the other side of the bed. She moved close in her sleep and crawled up on his arm, laying her head on his chest while one of her arms went across his stomach. He swallowed hard. She really didn't make it easy for him to be a gentleman even though she did every movement unbeknownst in her sleep.

"Sleep tight, fighter," he whispered.

He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair and she let out a little happy sigh. He had no clue what it was about her, why he allowed her to get this close to him after only knowing her for a couple of days. All he knew was that he liked being around her and he liked feeling her snuggled up against him like that.


	4. A proposition

Theresa woke up early next morning. She was facing the room and had a hand resting lazily on her hip. More like his wrist touching her hip and his hand just hanging free in the air in front of it. He wasn't snuggled up close behind her but he was close enough for her to feel his body heat.

She moved his arm carefully and got out of bed. He was still sleeping and she took a second to just watch him. Even in his sleep he was good looking. She shook her head and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She figured she could go out and buy some coffee afterwards as a thank you for allowing her to stay in his room.

After the shower she realized she had made one mistake. She had forgotten to take some clean clothes with her. She could jump back in the panties and tee but she figured he was still sound asleep so she wrapped the towel around her body and walked quietly out of the bathroom and towards her bag. She quickly found some fresh clothes and got back up. As she turned around she was met by Seth lying on his back with his arms behind his head and a sassy smile on his face.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd might drop the towel," he said.  
"Pervert," she said.  
"Don't blame me. You're the one who chose to walk out here like that," he said and winked.

She laughed and shook her head before moving towards the bathroom again.

"By the way, can I get your number?" He asked.  
"My phone's in my jeans on the floor. Just type in your number and send yourself a text," she answered.

With those words she disappeared into the bathroom. He rolled to her side of the bed and reached for her jeans. His eyes moved towards the bathroom as she giggled and threw the towel out into the room.

"Now you're just a fucking tease," he laughed.

He heard the bathroom door close and he continued his quest of getting her phone out of her jeans. Shortly after he had put his number in it and sent himself a text. Whatever happened from here on now, at least he could always get a hold on her. That made him feel more calm. He looked up as she walked out of the bathroom again, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a moss green girly tee that matched her eyes.

"So I got a proposition for you," he said.  
"Let me hear it," she said.  
"Have you ever been to Iowa?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"So," he took a deep breath, not able to believe himself what he was actually about to ask. "How about you let me be your clue for the next days. Follow me around for the house shows tonight and tomorrow and then on RAW Monday and then go home with me for my next three days off? I'll show you around my city and make you fall in love with it."  
"You want me to come along with you?" She asked surprised.  
"I'm just asking for a week of your time," he smiled.  
"I don't know," she said.

He reached over, grabbed her wrist and yanked her down on the bed. She whined joyfully and started fighting back. He pulled her up on his stomach, wrapped his legs around her legs and crossed her arms over her own chest to hold her down.

"Say yes!" He demanded laughing.

She continued trying to get free, showing him exactly why she had earned the nickname fighter. He quickly realized he hadn't thought it through since her movements caused her ass to grind on his crotch and his dick started to wake up. Not something he wanted her to feel so he quickly let go and pushed her down next to him. Before she noticed anything, he was out of bed with his back towards her, going through his bag in search for some clothes.

"It was just a suggestion," he said.  
"I'll do it," she said.

He turned around with a big smile on his face, holding his jeans in front of him so she wouldn't see his little friend still standing tall.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she smiled back. "Why not? It might be fun."  
"I promise you it'll be fun," he said.  
"So let's find a place to fill up on coffee and croissants and then hit the road," she said.  
"Just gotta call Roman first to let him know I won't be driving with him after all," he said.  
"Again? He's gonna begin to think I'm kidnapping you," she said.

One hour later they were on the road with coffee in the cup holders of the car and the sounds of Metallica's "For Whom The Bell Tolls" coming lowly out of the speakers so the music wouldn't disturb the phone call Seth was currently making to Stephanie. He hung up and looked at Theresa smiling.

"Okay, so it's too late when it comes to tonight but she said that it's doable for tomorrow and for RAW," he said.  
"That's cool," she said.  
"Are you excited?" He asked.  
"Meh," she answered teasingly.  
"Do you know how many fangirls would kill to get backstage passes?" He asked.  
"Are you telling me to watch my back or I'll get stabbed to death?" She joked.  
"I like you," he chuckled.  
"You better. I don't expect you to ask someone you don't like to come home with you next week," she chuckled back.


	5. Rise and shine

The days flew by fast and the shows went by without a hitch. Even though she was backstage on his behalf, she kept her distance and didn't get in anyone's way. Some people were kind to come talk to her and soon the word spread that she was a guest of Seth but she did nothing to follow him around like a clingy little rat. She just let him do his thing while she enjoyed herself.

She had expected to get her own rooms but he had insisted she stayed in his already booked rooms, arguing that they had already spent a night together so it wasn't as if it would be any different. She couldn't really argue with that and it was nice spending the nights with him. He was a sweet man, always ready for a friendly talk in the evenings and the mornings.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She had been waiting for him in the parking lot while he showered and got dressed after the RAW show. Since they were fairly close to Iowa, they had agreed on driving straight home to him instead of spending another night in a hotel room.

"I should ask if you're ready. You're about to let me into your home and you still don't know much about me," she said as they got into her car.  
"I know enough," he smiled.  
"I am so gonna murder you in your sleep," she joked.  
"Note to self, lock the guest room from the outside so the crazy one doesn't escape," he joked back.  
"But what if I have to pee during the night?" She argued.  
"I'll teach you the secret code you have to knock on the wall and then someone will come and let you out within 30 minutes," he said.

She laughed out loud, that laugh that he was slowly falling in love with, and then she turned up the volume of the music and hit the gas. They drove out of the parking lot to the tones of Twisted Sister's song "Run For Your Life".

"Nice crib," she said as she entered his house.  
"It might not be much but it's my home," he said.  
"I like it," she smiled.  
"Let me show you to the guest room," he said.  
"Aw, don't wanna share a bed with me anymore?" She put up a pouting face.  
"I sleep naked when I'm home," he joked.  
"I'm sorry, is that supposed to make me not wanna go into your bedroom?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her face.  
"How am I gonna survive three days with you here?" He chuckled.  
"Hey, you invited me," she said.

He shook his head and started walking through the house. She followed behind with a bag in her hand. He opened a door and held out his hand. She walked inside and looked around the little guest room.

"It'll do," she said.  
"I'll be right over here if you need me," he said and crossed the hall and opened the door to his bedroom.

She nodded and smiled, suddenly feeling way too tired for her own good.

"Goodnight wolf," she said.  
"Goodnight fighter," he said.

She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. She couldn't deny to herself that she was attracted to him but she wouldn't make a move on him. He was a famous person, a well known wrestler, and he didn't deserve her starting to act like a horny fangirl around him.

"Wake up," his voice sounded like it was far away.

She let out a grumpy noise and tried rolling over on her other side but she was forced back on her back and he jumped up on the bed and straddled her.

"I said wake up," he lightly tapped her cheeks.  
"Fucking hell, why are you so fresh this morning?" She swatted his hands away.  
"Morning? It's 10 AM," he laughed.  
"So let me sleep till noon," she tried.  
"Nope, already got coffee ready. I'm gonna give you to the count of two cups until you must be done in the shower or I'm coming out there to drag you out," he said.  
"I'm regretting going home with you," she said.

He jumped out of bed but dragged her up from it in the process.

"Come on, fighter, rise and shine. I'm taking you out for breakfast," he said.  
"What's wrong with eating in?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow I'll make you breakfast myself and then Thursday morning you can make me breakfast so we're even," he said.  
"Blackmailing me already?" She asked.  
"Shower! Now!" He said and slapped her ass.

She shrieked and was suddenly wide awake.

"What the fuck, Seth?" She laughed.  
"I say we're finally even for that pinch," he said and winked.  
"I thought we were even when you were feeling me up that day in the parking lot," she said.  
"Nah, that was just a pre taste of what's to come," he said. "Now get that cute ass in the shower. I'm taking you out to show you my town and this afternoon you're going with me to Black And Brave and see what I created there," he said.  
"Aw, I feel so special. How many girls have you taken there before me?" She chuckled.  
"Just my mom," he said.


	6. True friends stab you in the front

The days went by too fast and suddenly it was Friday morning and time to go back on the road. She had agreed to drive him to the next town he was performing in but he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He knew he was pushing it but he had to try.

"Don't get mad now but I called Stephanie without your knowledge and I have backstage passes waiting for you in every arena over the weekend and RAW," he said.  
"You're really not tired of me yet?" She asked.  
"We don't have a show Sunday so we all agreed on going out partying tomorrow night after the show. You gotta come. You just gotta," he said.  
"I just gotta?" She chuckled.  
"Come on, fighter, I wanna party with you. I promise to release you Monday after RAW. Please, please, please," he said.  
"Did I just make the mighty Seth Rollins beg?" She laughed. "So I'm free to go Monday?"  
"Yeah, if I don't throw you in the trunk of your own car and kidnap you," he joked and grinned. "And I just might."

The house shows Friday and Saturday went by fine. She stayed to herself as the week before, letting him do his thing. Once everyone had gone by their hotel rooms and gotten ready Saturday night, they all met up at a local bar.

"Just so you know, I won't be drinking much. I still gotta drive us tomorrow and it's a shit long drive. I can't do that hungover," she said. "But I'll take a cult shaker to begin with."  
"Oh, I'm buying?" He asked and tilted his head.  
"If you're gonna throw me in the trunk like you threatened, then damn well you're buying before I go missing," she said.

Soon the bar was filled up with wrestlers and the talk went flying over the tables. She sat back and enjoyed her time while they all talked about tonight's show. Seth looked at her as she seemed to get a certain look in her eyes, one he recognized from the day in the airport, and he switched his focus to the song that was playing. It was "Vegas Girl" by Otherwise.

"So Vegas, huh?" He asked.  
"Yep," she grinned. "After RAW as promised. I won't leave you hanging."  
"I'm gonna miss you," he said.  
"You'll soon find someone else to keep your bed warm," she laughed.

She got up from the table and walked over to the bar to order another cult shaker.

"But I don't want anybody else," he mumbled lowly.  
"Shots, my brother!" Dean's shouting voice broke his misery.

He looked at the bottle of tequila Dean had put down on the table and figured why the hell not. Shot glasses were lined up and he just started downing them like crazy together with Dean.

"You like her," Roman had leaned in and was talking lowly.  
"Yeah," Seth admitted.  
"So tell her before you part ways," Roman said.  
"What good will that do?" Seth asked with a sigh.  
"What good will it do if you don't?" Roman asked.

Seth looked over at her again, frowning as some guy moved in to talk to her. He didn't have any right. She handled it just fine though. She talked friendly with him and the moment he was stupid enough to try and put his hand on her lower back, she grabbed his wrist and firmly pulled it away and sent him on his way. Seth chuckled at the sight. At least she wasn't out to get laid by anyone else. He downed another shot and reached the empty glass towards Dean again.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Roman said warningly.

It was hell on earth trying to get a very drunk Seth into bed. He seemed happy, even singing in an annoying false voice, as his arm was over her shoulders and she try to keep him standing long enough for him to make it to the bed. As he fell down on it, he pulled her with him.

He suddenly sat up fast and she felt his lips over hers and his arms around her. For a few seconds she actually let it happen, opened her mouth and kissed him back, until she remembered where they were and just how drunk he was. Now was not the time or the place. She pulled back and gently pushed him down on his back.

"Sleep, wolf," she said.

He was in an unusual grumpy mood next morning. When she tried asking him about it, he just snapped at her and said he was hungover. She accepted it just like she accepted that he just leaned up against the window in the car and closed his eyes. He cut her out of his world the entire day while she just drove. She didn't mind him not talking though. She just turned up the music and pretended she was alone in the car. It still hurt though but she didn't tell him.

When they finally reached the hotel late in the afternoon, he mumbled something about going out to dinner with Roman and Dean. He didn't ask her to come along and again she accepted it. He wanted to bond with his friends and she wasn't gonna stand in his way. Instead she had a quiet dinner on her own in the hotel's restaurant. When he came back late that evening, he just said he was tired and went straight to bed.

His bad mood continued Monday and she knew it could no longer be hangovers that caused it. He barely looked at her and she would just get short answers back when she tried talking to him so in the end she gave up. She followed him backstage to RAW as originally planned but she didn't feel as welcome anymore. He went on his way and she spent 30 minutes in catering, loading up on coffee. After that she found a toilet. When she was walking back towards catering, she heard him talk with some of the other wrestlers around a corner and she stopped and listened.

"So who is that little Theresa to you? Your newest girlfriend?" Kevin asked.  
"No, man, just some fan I took pity on and allowed to follow me around for a bit," Seth answered and chuckled coldly. "She even tried to kiss me Saturday night. I had to fight her off."

That hurt. Not so much that they all laughed at his statement but because there was absolutely no truth to it. She finally figured out why he had been acting so cold towards her. She hadn't let him kiss her. His stupid pride had been hurt and now he was taking it out on her. She had heard enough and spun around and started walking down the hallway away from their laughing voices. As she rounded a corner in the other end, she almost bumped into Dean.

"Hey Theresa," he smiled.  
"Dean, just the man I needed to see," she said.  
"What did I do?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she smiled and hoped it looked real enough. "What bar is an absolute must to visit in Vegas when you just wanna get wasted like never before and you're a stranger to the place?"  
"That depends. You want the whole tourist thing or you want the Dean Ambrose treatment?" He asked.  
"I just wanna be able to drink in peace," she answered.  
"Dean Ambrose treatment it is," he chuckled.

Seth's phone buzzed a couple of minutes later and he looked down confused at the text Theresa had just sent him. It didn't say much, just the mention of a song.

 _"True friends stab you in the front."_

He knew that song by Bring Me The Horizon. He just wondered why she wrote him that one sentence.

"So your girl left," Dean's voice broke his thoughts.  
"Huh?" Seth looked up.  
"She just took off. I thought you said she would wait till after RAW," Dean said.  
"Fuck!" Seth burst out loud.

He took off running through the building while mentally cursing himself for treating her bad ever since his own fuck up Saturday night. He remembered the kiss. He remembered it all too clearly even though he had been drunk. And most importantly, he remembered how she had moved away from it. He stormed out in the parking lot just to see her car was gone.

"No, no, no," he muttered.

He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed her. He was surprised that she actually picked up. She just started talking without even greeting him.

"You're really something else, Seth," she said angrily.  
"What's going on, Theresa? Where are you?" He asked.  
"Why do you care? I'm just some fan you took pity on," she threw his own words back at him.

He placed his hand on his forehead and sucked in his breath. She had heard him say those words, heard him lie, all because his pride had been hurt.

"You wanna know the funny part?" She didn't even wait for him to answer that. "I wanted to kiss you too but I wanted to be sure it wasn't just your drunken brain talking so I figured that maybe you would open up the conversation in the morning but instead I was treated like I was nothing."  
"Fuck, I'm so sorry," he said.  
"I bet you are," she laughed coldly. "But it doesn't fucking matter now. I was leaving after the show anyway."  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I'm going to have some fun, Seth," the tone in her voice almost sounded menacing. "I'm gonna drive for a couple of hours, find a bar and get so fucking wasted. And you know what I'm gonna do after that?"  
"What?" He almost whispered, afraid what the answer might be.

She didn't answer. She just put her phone in the passenger seat and turned the volume of the music up as high as it could get so he could hear the song coming through the speakers. He listened as the choros of Divide The Day's song "Fuck Away The Pain" floated into his ears.

"No, Theresa, please don't," he begged, raising his voice as no answer came back other than that song still playing. "I fucked up, alright! Please, talk to me! Please!"

When the song finally died out and another one started, he realized she probably had put her phone down and he was talking to no one but himself. He finally gave up and hung up. He walked back inside the building where Dean stood and waited.

"Problems?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, I fucked up badly and now she's gone," Seth answered.  
"I know where she went," Dean said.  
"Me too. Vegas. But that place is fucking huge," Seth sighed.  
"I can do you one better. I know which bar she's gonna go to tonight," Dean said and smiled widely.  
"I'm going home with you tonight," Seth said.  
"Ask nicely," Dean taunted.  
"It wasn't a fucking question, Dean. I'll knock you out and steal your car if I have to," Seth said.  
"Wow, she's really gotten to you, hasn't she?" Dean asked. "You know I always got room in my car for you."


	7. I should have told you

The drive to Vegas had Seth on edge. She had a couple of hours head start and undoubtedly she would already be drunk in a bar or at least be getting drunk at this point.

"Relax, my brother," Dean said as he finally turned off the freeway. "We're almost there."

He knew Dean was right. He had to relax. He just couldn't. He let out a sigh as Dean parked the car in his driveway.

"How far?" Seth asked as they stepped out of the car.  
"Ten minutes away," Dean said.

He spotted her right away when they entered the bar even though she had her back against the door and was sitting down at the furthest table. Next to her closest to the wall some strange man sat and they seemed to be deep in a conversation. A conversation that Seth knew only would lead one place if the man had his way by the way he looked at her and had a hand on her neck. It was also clear that she was very drunk and no way able to make any good decision. Seth wasted no time but strode towards the table.

"Can I help you?" The man looked up at him annoyed.  
"Yeah, you can get your hands off her," Seth said.

By the sound of his voice she quickly turned her head and gave him an angry look.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.  
"I'm saving you from making a very bad decision," he answered.  
"Oh yeah? Then why did you come here in the first place? You're the only bad decision I made over the last couple of weeks," she said.

Her words hurt but he knew he deserved them. Still it didn't stop him from what he had set out to do. If she wanted to be angry with him, that was just fine, but no way was he gonna let her sink down to a level she would regret in the morning.

"We can talk about this tomorrow when you sober up," he said.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up from the chair.

"Hey!" The man raised his voice.

He went to stand up but was forced straight back down on the chair by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at Dean, not knowing who this other man was but he got the point that the two men probably were there together and it wouldn't be wise to go up against them.

"Yeah, you just sit tight," Dean said and squeezed the man's shoulder. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?"

The threat was clear and the man shook his head no. Dean grinned and stepped away, following Seth and Theresa out of the bar. Surprisingly to both of them she didn't put up any fight. It seemed more like she was ready to just give up the battle against the alcohol in her system and fall asleep.

Seth quickly spotted her lime green car a bit down the street and walked in that direction. Once again he went through her pockets until he found the car keys. He handed them to Dean and got her into the back seat where she finally gave up the battle and fell asleep.

"Is she good?" Dean asked and looked over his shoulder from the driver's seat.  
"Yeah, she's sleeping," Seth answered.

He held her up against his chest with an arm around her. As chaotic as the whole thing was, it was nice feeling her sleeping against him like that. Dean started the car without another word and drove all three of them to his house.

She was far gone once they arrived. She didn't wake up as Seth managed to get her out of the car and carried her inside Dean's house. He knew the guest room was always open for him and as expected Dean walked in front of him and opened the door to the room so he could carry her inside and put her down on the bed.

"Does she have anything in the car that needs to go in here?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, I know which bag," Seth said and grabbed the car keys from Dean's hand.

He quickly walked out and grabbed the right bag this time. The bag where he knew she kept her toilet things. He had learned from his mistake the first time around. He walked back inside and placed the bag on the bathroom floor where she couldn't miss it if she happened to wake up during the night and go out there.

"Just so you know, I'm going to the gym early tomorrow so you got all morning to make this right," Dean said. "And you are gonna make it right, aren't you?"  
"I have to," Seth said.  
"And for the record, next time fucking listen to Roman when it comes to dating advice. The man knows what he's talking about. You and I are the fucked up ones. He's the good one," Dean said.  
"I know," Seth sighed. "I should have just told her."  
"Yeah, you should," Dean patted Seth's shoulder and then walked towards his bedroom.

Seth closed the door and sighed. He looked at her sleeping body and then walked over to the bed. He got her out of her shoes, socks and jeans first. He knew she usually slept without her bra too but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to cross the line. He debated it for a few seconds until he finally decided to just do it. It didn't mean he had to look or touch. He reached under her tee and unhooked the bra, then pulled the straps out through the sleeves and finally he reached under the tee again and pulled the bra out. Once he was done with her, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled over her so she could get out of bed fast in case she woke up and maybe had to throw up. He pulled the covers up over them both and moved in close to put his arms around her.

"I should have just told you," he sighed. "I'm so fucking stupid. I know that. I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise. Just, please, give me another chance."


	8. Don't say, just do

Theresa opened her eyes and stared out in an unfamiliar room. Not only was she in a room she had never been in before, she also felt someone resting a hand on her hip. The last thing that came to mind was that man in a yellow shirt with bad teeth that she had allowed to sit down and talk to her. She hadn't gone home with him, had she? Had she really been that far out that she had gone home with him? She pushed his hand away and quickly moved out of bed without turning around to look at him.

"You're awfully fast this morning considering how drunk you were last night," Seth said.

The sound of his voice made her spin around fast. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel when she came face to face with him. Relieved that it wasn't the man from the bar, angry that he had taken her somewhere unknown.

"Where am I?" She asked.  
"Dean's house. He's not home right now though," he answered.

Dean's house, of course. She should have known it would backfire on her to ask Dean for a name of a bar. Of course he had told Seth. She didn't feel like digging into it further so instead she turned around again, opened the door and walked to her right. He jumped out of bed and followed. She opened the first door she came to but closed it again when she found a bedroom on the other side. Defeated she turned around and looked at him.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked.  
"The other way," he said and pointed behind him. "Last door on the left."

She walked past him and shortly after found herself inside the bathroom. She closed the door and he walked down and waited outside of it. Once he heard the toilet flush, he knocked on the door to get her attention.

"Can I come in?" He asked.  
"Go away," she said angrily from the other side.

He reached for the handle and opened the door. She rolled her eyes at her own forgetfulness of locking the door.

"Your bag," he said and pointed. "I figured you'd like to get that whiskey breath out of the way."  
"Like you have the best breath in the morning," she sneered as she located her toothbrush in the bag.  
"No, but I was up an hour ago to pee and brush my teeth," he said.  
"Then why crawl back into bed with me when you know you're not welcome?" She asked.  
"I couldn't help it," he said.

She put the toothbrush in her mouth as it was the only way to keep the string of curse words inside that threatened to come out right in that moment. He watched her brush her teeth, oddly enjoying the sight of her doing something normal. For a short moment he pictured her in his bathroom on a casual morning, brushing her teeth, saying good morning, living there with him. He was brought out of his little fantasy when she spit out the toothpaste and whiped her mouth. She looked at him as he stood there in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Are you gonna move or am I prisoner in here?" She asked.

He let his arms drop but he didn't move. It was his one chance of forcing her to hear him out unless she chose to open the window and jump out of it but he doubted that even she was crazy enough to run through an unknown neighbourhood in nothing but panties and a tee.

"I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. When you pushed me away Saturday, my pride got hurt," he said.  
"Aw, poor little Seth, can't handle rejection," she mocked.  
"I said some things I shouldn't have," he continued. "And you didn't deserve any of it."  
"You're right, I didn't. You're a fucking asshole and the second you move away from the door, I'm out of here and we'll never have to be around each other again. Lose my number just as I'm gonna lose yours," she said.  
"No!" He said firmly.

He took a step towards her and one of his hands reached for the door.

"No?" She asked.  
"I said no," he said.

He took one more step into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Stop messing around, Seth. I'm not one for playing games," she said.  
"Neither am I," he said.

He took two more steps and stopped right in front of her.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, I've fallen for you. Not just puppy love but I've fallen for you so fucking hard and it's happened so fucking fast that I don't know what's up and down anymore. I'm in love with you and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. Now I can stand here and tell you how sorry I am till I'm out of breath or you can trust me when I promise it'll never happen again," he said.  
"Trust?" She laughed. "That's a good one."  
"Stop laughing," he said.

She didn't. She just laughed even louder, making him even more upset. He grabbed her hips, backed her up against the bathroom wall and kissed her.

"Stop laughing," he said lowly as he broke the kiss.  
"Are you out of breath yet?" She asked, still a hint of a mocking tone in her voice.  
"Let's see who gets out of breath first," he said.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and yanked her panties off. With one hand on her stomach, he forced her to stay up against the wall while he buried his head between her legs. She tilted her head up against the cool tiles and moaned as he swirled his tongue around like a snake. His free hand quickly found its way up between her legs as well. Two of his fingers came into play and he had her cumming in no time, screaming out inside the bathroom, her voice almost echoing off the walls.

"Are you out of breath yet?" He asked teasingly as he pulled his head away.  
"Fuck you," she said lowly.  
"Not yet. Guess I got more work to do," he said.

He kissed her up her stomach as he got back on his feet. His hands moved the tee over her head and he tossed it behind him. He yanked his boxers down and kicked them backwards.

"Seth," she said lowly.  
"No, you don't get to talk right now," he said as he grabbed her neck. "We've done enough talking and that's gotten us nowhere. Time to get our anger out in another way. Now you're gonna feel the wolf and no fucking way are you gonna fight him off."

With his hand on her neck he yanked her off the wall just to spin her around and push her back up against it. She put her hands on the tiles and pushed her ass out. He chuckled at the sight, knowing she had just silently given her consent. He ran his hand over her ass, making her moan slightly, before moving in behind her, teasingly running his dick up and down her folds without pushing inside.

"Is this what you want, fighter?" He asked.  
"Fuck me, wolf," she answered.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing and then pushed himself inside her. They both moaned as he bottomed out. He grabbed her hips as he pulled out again, snapping his hips forward hard, drawing another moan out of her. He kept thrusting into her, going as hard as he could, fucking his anger out of the system and by the sounds she was making, she was getting all her anger out as well. He gritted his teeth and squeezed her hips tighter as she came, desperately trying to work his way through her orgasm before he had to let go too.

They stood there, sweaty and panting, still connected with him inside her but no longer moving. He reached a hand up and pushed her hair out of the way before leaning forward to kiss her between her shoulder blades.

"I really am sorry," he said.  
"I kinda got the memo," she giggled.  
"Can we just erase these last couple of days and start over?" He asked.  
"We can't erase it but we can move forward from it. But I swear, Seth, one more fuck up like that and I'm gone for good," she said.

He finally pulled out of her and spun her around, his lips claiming hers again in a desperate kiss.

"I won't fuck up again. I promise," he said.  
"Don't say, just do," she said and reached her hands up to pull his head close again.  
"I'll show you just how good I can be," he purred in her ear.

He reached over and started the shower. Water ran down both of them as he continued holding her close and kissing her. When they were finally done in the shower, dried off and gotten dressed, they made their way to the kitchen where they found Dean with his laptop.

"Damn, you guys are loud," he said and grinned.  
"Shut up!" Seth said and slapped Dean on the back of his head.  
"Hey! I'm just being honest here. It's still my home," Dean chuckled.  
"You got Skype on that thing?" Seth asked and pointed at the laptop.  
"Of course," Dean answered.

Without asking Seth took the laptop from Dean, sat down on a chair and logged on his Skype account. He pulled Theresa down on his lap before making the call.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Like you said: don't say, just do," he answered.

Shortly after he had called both Kevin and Chris.

"What's up?" Chris asked.  
"You guys remember Theresa?" He asked.

Both men stared at Seth and Theresa on the webcam.

"Yeah, the not-girlfriend who you tried lying about," Kevin chuckled.  
"You knew?" Seth asked dumbfounded.  
"Everyone could see it," Dean giggled next to them.  
"Anyway, what I said last night wasn't true. I was angry and I took it out on the wrong person," Seth continued.  
"We figured," Kevin laughed. "Keep him in line, Theresa."  
"I'll try," she said.  
"See you assholes Friday," Seth said and hung up the call.

He turned his head to look at her and was instantly met with her lips over his. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist to pull her closer. They sat like that for a few seconds until Dean cleared his throat.

"As much as I love free porn, I prefer it not happening on my kitchen table where I usually eat," he said.  
"You're so boring," she giggled.

Seth gave her a quick peck before lifting her off his lap again.

"Go get your bag. We're leaving as soon as you're ready," he said.  
"You know it's an entire day of driving to Iowa from here, right?" She asked.  
"Better get a move on then," he said and slapped her ass.

She giggled and quickly left the kitchen.

"I think she forgave you," Dean said.  
"But I'm not done making it up to her yet. I doubt we'll make the drive without a few stops," Seth said and winked.  
"And I thought I was the dirty one," Dean laughed.

They took turns driving and as expected they had a few stops along the way when Seth couldn't keep his hands to himself. They finally arrived a little over noon Wednesday. Seth carried all their bags inside and just threw them on the floor.

"We'll unpack later. First..." He said and wrapped his arms around her, starting to walk her through the house. "I believe you didn't get a chance to sleep in my bedroom the last time you were here."  
"Oh, we're actually gonna sleep?" She asked teasingly.  
"I was trying to pretend to be a gentleman, at least until we got in there," he said and moved his head down to softly bite her neck.

The days went by way too fast and suddenly Friday had arrived and he had to get back on the road. He wanted her to come along but she declined it. She wanted to stay in Davenport and look for a place to live on her own. It wasn't until he had made her promise to stay in his house rather than go to a hotel and that he had made sure they sealed the deal with mindblowing sex that he finally left.

He didn't miss out on calling her every day, ending each night in a different hotel room with her voice in his ear, not missing out on the opportunity of telling her exactly what he was planning on doing do her multiple times once he came back home.

"Roman, a quick word?" Seth asked as they were heading out the door after RAW that Monday.  
"Sure, what's up?" Roman asked.  
"It's about Theresa," Seth answered.  
"I figured that much," Roman chuckled.  
"I'm in love. Like really, really in love," Seth said.  
"So what's the problem?" Roman asked.  
"It's so new and already I feel like I never wanna see her leave my side," Seth said.  
"You're not thinking about asking her to marry you, are you?" Roman crossed his arms.  
"What? No! Even I am not that crazy," Seth said.  
"No one ever knows for sure when it comes to you," Roman chuckled. "So what is it then?"  
"Is it too soon to ask her to move in with me? She's already in my house but she's looking for a place to stay and I just don't wanna see her go," Seth said.  
"Only you can answer that," Roman said.  
"Not the answer I was hoping for," Seth said.  
"Do you love her already? Do you wanna spend the rest of your life with her?" Roman asked.  
"Yes and yes," Seth answered.  
"So ask her. The worst thing that can happen is that she says no but at least you'll know," Roman said.

Seth's face lit up early next morning when he saw her waiting for him at the airport. He didn't care that their relationship was new and that fans might get a picture of them. He just ran straight to her, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"I missed you so much, fighter," he said.  
"I can tell. You should go away more often if this is how you're gonna greet me everytime you come home," she giggled jokingly.  
"Oh, it is and that's not all," he lowered his voice and moved his mouth to her ear. "When we get home, I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before."  
"Why are we still standing here?" She asked.

He laughed and took her hand. They walked together to her car and got in. Once they were on the road, he reached over and placed a hand on her thigh.

"I got a question for you and I'm so fucking scared to ask it," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You might say no," he answered.  
"Me saying no to you, wolfboy? How often have you seen that happen?" She laughed.  
"Move in with me," he blurted out fast.  
"That wasn't a question. That was an order," she was still laughing, thinking he was joking.  
"Stop the car," he said.

She looked at him and the look on his face made her instantly pull over. He took both her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked.  
"I'm already there," she said.  
"So will you stay there forever?" He asked.  
"Are you absolutely serious right now?" She asked.  
"Yes, fighter, I know it's fast but I know in my heart that I love you and I almost lost you last week. I don't ever wanna be apart from you if I can help it," he answered.  
"Seth!" She shrieked happily. "You just told me you love me."  
"Want me to say it again?" He asked and smiled. "I love you, fighter. You and only you."  
"Fucking hell, wolf, you're making me feel shit here," she laughed. "I love you too and yes, I'll stay in your house. Move in for real."

He leaned over and kissed her. She moaned lowly and he felt a certain need press on all of the sudden.

"Start the car," he mumbled against her lips.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Start the fucking car and get us home fast or I'll fuck you right here for everyone driving past us to see," he said.


End file.
